1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seatbelt system for protecting an occupant in an emergency situation of a vehicle, and more particularly to an automatically fastening seatbelt system for automatically fastening webbings about the occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed an automatically fastening seatbelt system for automatically fastening webbings about an occupant upon his seating at a seat such a type that a shoulder or lap webbing is moved in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle by a driving force of an electric motor, so that the occupant can be brought into an automatically webbing fastened state.
However, in this conventional automatically fastening seatbelt system, in order to automatically bring the occupant into a three-point fastened state, it has been necessary to provide at least two electric motors per occupant, namely four motors for front seats for moving the shoulder webbing and lap webbing, resulting in raised manufacture costs, increased weight and reduced compartment space. When only one motor has been used in the conventional system, either a shoulder webbing or a lap webbing is moved, thus causing a hindrance to comfortable and smooth webbing fastening action for the occupant due to the other webbing not moved by the motor.